This invention relates generally to tremolo devices for stringed instruments, and more particularly with a novel apparatus which complements both tremolo systems and fine tuning mechanisms therein, making possible rapid tuning changes, and adapting for the resulting change in tensions, maintaining a ratio of forces acting upon the tremolo to insure proper pitch for all strings of the instrument.